A Brand New Feeling
by guitargurl227
Summary: GxS.SLASH.rating may change.Sanzo thought he never needed love and Goku had never experienced it. When the 2 meet at high school, will they fall head over heels 4 each other or continue a life without love?
1. Chapter 1

**A Brand New Feeling**

**A/N:** Reviews…yay! Flames…-loads banishing gun-

**Chapter One**

**Sanzo:**

The alarm clock woke me up at 7:30 and the first thought that ran through my head put me in a bad mood the rest of the day.

_Today is the first day of school…_

I'm seventeen, living by myself since my parents died when I was thirteen. They left me a big inheritance, enough that I could bust out of the orphanage at sixteen and buy a small house and a car not far from my high school. I like living alone, and I still have enough inheritance money to pay the bills that need to be paid every month.

I rolled out of bed and walked towards the window. Rain was pouring down, making a loud annoying sound as it all hit the window. I hate the rain. It was raining the night my parents died and sent me to that God-forsaken orphanage where I was constantly surrounded by people younger and older than me. The rain put me in an even worse mood than I already was in.

Turning from the window, I slid on a pair of jeans and threw on an old t-shirt, got the keys to my black Jeep Wrangler and walked out the front door. Thankfully, I had put the cover on my jeep. Starting the car and pulling my class schedule out of a folder stuck in the back, I made my way to WestPoint High School, better known to me as hell-on-earth.

When I got to school, I met up with my "friends" Gojyo and Hakkai. I never had any friends in high school but these guys just started talking to me and I thought, 'what the hell…might as well make friends so I can have someone to cheat off of.'

"Hey Droopy-Eyes" said Gojyo when I walked up. "Why does Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Damn-About-Anything sulk so this morning?" the dumb redhead laughed. One look of my death-glare and the stupid kappa shut up.

"Sanzo, what classes do you have this year?" Hakkai asked. I brought my schedule with me because I knew he would ask me that. He asked me every year.

"First period I have Language with Mrs.Takaya. Second, History with Mr. Nakano. Third, math with Mrs Kaname. and fourth, science with Ms. Gallahan." I said in a bored voice.

"Hmm…" Hakkai said, looking over his own schedule, "looks like you and I have Math together, Sanzo!" he said.

"Whoopdie-doo." I said, not really caring all that much.

"You got math with me, too" said Gojyo.

'_Great'_ I thought.

The bell rang.

"Damn…you've made me late for class like every first day." I said, and walked away.

This was going to be a long day.

**Goku:**

"Wake up, Goku!" my mom yelled at me, hitting me on the head to wake me up. "It's your first day of school at WestPoint High! Get up, now!" she said, slapping my head again.

"I'm going…"I moaned, slowly getting out of bed as she slammed the door on her way out. My parents are rich and don't give a damn about their only son. They said I was a mistake anyway. They had never wanted me, so I never came to wanting or really needing them all that much. All they care about is their job and their business and their money.

I walked over to my closet and put on a pair of jeans and some expensive shirt my aunt gave me for Christmas. I didn't really like it but whatever. Walking downstairs, I overheard my mom and dad talking about what a slow, lazy boy I was. I'd heard it all before so I grabbed my keys and went to the garage. It was raining so I let the cover over my BMW sports convertible before pulling out. Backing out of the driveway, I saw both my parents dressed in their nice suits get into their cars, not bothering to wave goodbye to me. Everything seemed to be going normal…

I got to school about five minutes before the bell was going to ring. It was a big school, a lot bigger than the private school I had been to since I was in kindergarten. I looked at my schedule and the map of the school I got in the mail.

"First period, Language with Mrs. Takaya" I said to myself. I looked at the map and saw it was just down the hall from the building I was standing in front of. The tardy bell rang. Late for my very first class at my new school…perfect. I ran into the building, not paying attention to where I was going.

I turned a corner and ran right into a guy who, like me, was running down the hall. We collided so hard and so fast that both of us fell to the floor, me on top of the other guy, which was pretty awkward.

"Dammit, get off of me, bastard!" the other guy shouted, pushing me off of him.

"Sorry," I mumbled "I wasn't looking where I was going and…" but I stopped mid-sentence when I looked at him. He was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, if you could call guys pretty. His eyes were amethyst and his hair was so blonde and shined so much that it looked like the sun. I didn't know I was staring until he had stood up and said…

"What the hell are you staring at?"

'Sheesh' I thought, 'not a very friendly guy.'

"Oh…uh…nothing," I said while standing up.

"What class are you going to, anyway?" he said.

"Mrs. Takaya…"

"Well, you're running the wrong way. I have her too and she's that way" he said, pointing to a door not far. I must have run right past the room and not even noticed.

"Oh…" I said, "Thanks!"

"Ch…" was the only reply I got.

**A/N:** Well, that's all I'm writing for now! I know it's short but I dont want the story to go too fast. You may think this story is similar to the story by saiyukigurl227 titled 'Surprising Romance'. well it's similar because saiyukigurl227 was my old username and I wrote Surprising Romance over a year ago. Then my parents banned me from everything that has to do with anime, so I was kind of afraid to write anything for a while about it. Then I decided...eh, what the hell, and bought a stash of anime stuff that's hidden in my closet and tried to finish Surprising Romance...but I couldnt get the feel of it after over a year of not writing any more of it. So, i deleted the old story and decided to try another one that is sort of the same but in more ways different. Hope y'all like it! no flames please!


	2. Note to the Readers!

Forgot my disclaimer for chapter one!

Okay…I don't own saiyuki…so don't sue me . 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** don't own it…

**Sanzo:**

I was running down the hall as fast as my feet could carry me, still pissed at Gojyo and Hakkai for making me late. I knew where the classroom I was heading to was so I moved as fast as I could. Then, when I turned a corner…

BAM!

I ran right into some guy running in the opposite direction. We fell down all over the floor, limbs tangled and everything. My eyes had closed during the fall and when I opened them, the guy I ran into was right on top of me, straddling my hips and his face buried in my chest.

"Dammit, get off me bastard!" I shouted at him, pushing him off of me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

While he was apologizing, I stood up and brushed myself off. He had stopped speaking and was just staring at me like a dog stares at a bone.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh…uh…nothing" he said, breaking his gaze from me and standing up.

I asked him what class he was hurrying to. When he said Mrs. Takaya, I almost cringed. The little brat was in the same class as I was. I told him he was running the wrong way and pointed to the door where he should be going to. I began to walk away, leaving him to pick up his books and crap. After he picked everything up, he ran up to my side.

"So, uh…what's your name?"

"Why should you care what my name is?" I asked coldly, not wanting to get into any kind of conversation with this kid.

"I'm new here and don't know anyone, that's why. Geez, what's your problem?" he said in an angry sort of tone.

"Ch…" was the only reply I gave him.

By now we had reached the classroom door. It had been at least 7 minutes since the tardy bell rang. I went in and saw that there were only two seats left at a table in the back. 'Great,' I thought, 'now I guess I have to sit next to this annoying little brat.'

"You two are late" Mrs. Takaya said in a pissed sort of way. "I need you both to sign a tardy slip."

Sighing, I went back over to the door where a table had a clipboard sitting on it with a bunch of little slips of paper titled "Tardy Slips" clipped to it. I picked one, signed my name, and headed to the teachers desk. She read my name, checked my name on the roll, and told me to go sit down. The other guy did the same thing. I took my seat, put my chin in my hand, and got ready for a long and boring first class. I saw the guy I ran into sit next to me, and I heard all the girls whispering about "how cute he was" and giggling to no end. Mrs. Takaya stood up and began her lecture on the class rules and the proper supplies and all the other shit teachers spend the entire first week of school talking about. I got out a piece of paper and decided to make a "Things I Can't Stand" list, starting off with the things I can't stand about Gojyo and Hakkai. I was in the middle of writing about Gojyo's two strands of hair that make him look like a roach when a note was thrown over my paper by the guy next to me. I unfolded it and read:

_What's your name!_

'Annoying and persistent' I thought to myself. The only way I was going to get him off my back about it was to just give in and hope he would be satisfied and leave me the hell alone. I wrote my name, crumpled it up threw it on the floor and watched him lean down and pick it up. He read the name and looked as if he was letting it sink in. Then he picked up his pencil once more.

**Goku:**

I picked up the crumpled piece of paper and read what was written. 'Sanzo…' I thought, 'Cool name!' I decided to tell him my name as well. Maybe we could become friends, even if he was kind of mean to me earlier! He'd be my first friend at my new school! I wrote:

_My name's Goku!_

Instead of balling the note up like Sanzo had, I folded it neatly. I looked up at Mrs. Takaya, seeing that she was still droning on about rules and all that other crap, and then tossed the note on top of the paper that Sanzo was writing on. I heard him make a sound like "Tch…" or something like that and then he unfolded my note. He read it and tossed it in the trash can near the table-desk thing we were sitting at. He then looked my way I think to scowl at me but stopped and stared. Feeling awkward at his pretty eyes staring me down like that, I looked away. Out of the corner of my eye a moment later I saw him look away as well. 'Oookay…' I thought.

**Sanzo:**

So the damn kid's name was Goku. Tch…I don't recall asking him for his name. I threw away the note and looked at Goku to show him my 'you're-annoying-the-hell-outta-me' scowl when I noticed something…

…he had golden eyes, great big golden eyes. I had never seen anyone with eyes like that but I've heard stories…ancient stories about how people with golden eyes used to be feared because, supposedly, they were said to have immense power and strength and be some kind of monster or something. Then I thought 'Pshh…that kid? Like hell.'

The bell rang and everyone got up, sighing in relief that first period was over. I went out the door quickly so that Goku wouldn't come up and annoy and piss me off again. He probably thinks we'll become friends or something.

Yeah right…like hell I'll ever be anything close to a friend to that monkey.

**A/N: **Meh…I don't think this chapter was as good. I don't even know if this story will turn out to be any good at all but the show must go on!...err…story…whatever!

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
